How Jigglypuff Averted the Downfall Timeline
by RonnyBravo
Summary: At the seeming dawn of the Downfall Timeline, Ganondorf is about to defeat Link in his very tower... but unfortunately for him, Link has some unexpected help in the form of an unlikely pink, puffy and plushy Pokemon named Jigglypuff. How will Jigglypuff help avert the Downfall Timeline? Read and see.


Link was thrown to the ground by another blast of Ganondorf's dark magic. His body ached all over and he felt that his stamina was at an all time low. One more strike from the evil king and he would be toast. Hyrule would fall into greater ruin than it had ever seen, even under Ganondorf's reign.

Link gritted his teeth and tried to get up but his lack of strength and energy caused him to fall back down. It was all for naught. He would be killed right then and there; he just knew it. Ganondorf threw his head up and let out an evil laugh.

"You were a fool to challenge me," he said in a booming voice, "Now you see you are nothing compared to the power of the Triforce. And speaking of that, I must claim yours as my prize." He floated down to Link and grabbed him by the neck, holding him two feet in the air.

"Hand it over," said Ganondorf threateningly. Link gritted his teeth.

"Never..." he said weakly, "I will fight... to my last breath!" Ganondorf squeezed harder and then threw him across the room, causing him to collide with the wall, just barely missing the window. Link lied on the ground in defeat.

"You are nothing but an idiot and an imp," said Ganondorf, "You must be eliminated." He threw Link around in the air using his magic and then slammed him into the center floor of the room. Then he floated over there and grabbed Link by the neck again. The Hero of Time was still kicking as he gritted his teeth at another choking. His face began to turn blue and his eyes bulged out of his head. Ganondorf laughed evilly again.

"Who can stop me now!?" he yelled, "Who!?"

"Jigglypuff!" a squeaky voice came from behind him. Ganondorf dropped Link in surprise and turned around. Standing there was a pink puffball with big green eyes and a tuft of pink hair. Its ears were triangular and it was quite round.

"Jiggly?" the creature said tilting its body to one side. Ganondorf blinked in surprise.

"What the heck are you?" he asked.

"Jiggly?" the creature said again. Ganondorf blinked in confusion.

"Pah, whatever," said Ganondorf, waving off the pink creature and turning back to Link, who was lying on the ground unconscious. He didn't notice that Jigglypuff was puffing up in anger at being ignored now. He prepared to kill Link with a massive ball of energy, but then, out of nowhere, something slammed into his back and knocked him to the other side of the room. Jigglypuff landed on his back, still puffed up.

It quickly slammed down its tiny arms on his back and Ganondorf had the wind knocked out of him. It had used Pound! Then, it grabbed his head and pulled it back into its own, effectively hurting him. Then it grabbed him by the leg and spun him around over its head a few times, further throwing him across the room so that he hit the wall face first.

Jigglypuff further moved on to fly across the room and slam its full body weight down on top of him, plus whatever gravity multiplied that by. It landed right on in his back and his eyes instantly went wide in pain. The Triforce prevented him from major injuries, but it didn't stop him from feeling major pain. Jigglypuff proceeded to give Ganondorf a lesson in karate and began turning him over in mid-air, throwing massive punches and kicks in perfect synchronization. It finished by jumping up above him and doing a flip in mid-air, slamming a superpowered foot right in his chest. He was thrown to the ground hard and Jigglypuff floated down on top of him.

Now Ganon was the one struggling to get up. Link had been watching this battle from the center wide-eyed. On the inside, the Hero of Time was not only shocked but entertained. The king of evil was getting the shiznit beaten out of him by a pink puffball.

Jigglypuff's cheeks puffed out in anger.

"Puff! Jiggly!" it said angrily.

"How... in the world... did you... do that..." Ganon gasped in absolute shock. Jigglypuff delivered a massive punch to his face and his head fell to the ground unconscious. Jigglypuff put its small hands on its inconceivable waist and shook a few times. Then it stuck its tongue out at the evil king before floating over to the center platform where Link was recovering well.

"Good job little fella," he said patting Jigglypuff's head. Jigglypuff made a sweeping motion with its hand as though to make him get off of the center platform. Link complied in confusion. The Pokemon helped him off with a swift kick in the rear. He yelled in pain as he landed on the outer edge of the room.

"Ouch," he said painfully, "Okay, you win. You deserve it." Jigglypuff nodded as if to say, 'Oh yes I do.' Then, from behind its back, it produced a black thing that Link had never seen before. The top of it was permeated with many holes and it had a switch sort of thing on its side. He watched as Jigglypuff flipped the switch and then tapped the top. From nowhere came two sounds, one magnifying the tap, and the other a high-pitched sound that hurt Link's ears for a few seconds until it disappeared. Jigglypuff smiled and put the mike up to her mouth.

"Jigg-ly-puff, jigg-ly, jigg-ly, Jigg-ly-puff, jigg-ly," she began to sing. Link listened in awe and then found that his eyes were drooping.

"So... sleepy," he said sleepily. He fell asleep dreamily as Jigglypuff continued to sing its song for a good minute. Then, the song stopped abruptly. Jigglypuff looked around, saw that Link and Ganon were both sound asleep and snoring. It puffed up its cheeks and pulled the top off of its microphone, revealing the tip of a permanent marker. Then it dashed across the room drawing on their faces with it.

Then, at that moment, it heard snoring coming from afar and puffed up even further. The whole kingdom had fallen asleep during its song after it had searched so long for somewhere tall enough to sing it from!

"Jiggly... Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff screamed in anger, so loud that the entire sleeping kingdom could hear it. It rolled through one of the windows, shattering the glass, and floated down to Hyrule Field, running towards the first town it saw. There were a lot of people who were going to pay for falling asleep during Jigglypuff's masterpiece.

* * *

A few hours later, Jigglypuff walked aimlessly through Hyrule Field satisfied. Everyone had received their proper punishment for what they had done. As Jigglypuff happily walked along, it heard someone scream from the tower it had sung from and then a very loud and sickening stab. Jigglypuff blinked for a few seconds but then continued in its way, thinking nothing of what had just happened.

* * *

Zelda's soundproof crystal prison vanished from sight as she was set on the ground. She walked over to Link and made a face at him.

"Before I say anything overly wise or sappy, what the heck happened to your face?" she asked.

"I have no idea," said Link shaking his head. On his face had been drawn glasses, a moustache, and a goatee. "But at least I didn't have at as bad as him." He pointed to Ganondorf. Zelda looked down at the evil king's face and saw that the word 'moron' had been written in capital letters across his face, the o's circling his eyes.

"Well, this is what you get when you bid for power," said Zelda sarcastically.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," said Link, his goateed and moustached face breaking into a grin, "Wait until I tell you what I just saw." Unfortunately, the story of Jigglypuff beating the tar out of Ganondorf would have to wait, for at that moment, the tower began to shake, ready to collapse.

"And there's the classic climactic moment we were all looking for," Zelda said sardonically, "Let's get out of here before the moron here kills us with his tower."

"Well put," said Link as he took her hand and they made a run for it.

* * *

**A/N: This story was actually inspired by a 64-player tournament I played in Super Smash Bros. Melee with my friend. What happened was, Ganon defeated Link in the third or fourth round so we were both all like, "It's the Downfall timeline!" Neither of us got to the finals, but Ganondorf did. His opponent was Jigglypuff. We didn't watch the match, but Jigglypuff won. So I said, "Jigglypuff just averted the Downfall timeline," which is basically what this one-shot is about. Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or Pokemon (or Super Smash Bros). All are the property of Nintendo.**


End file.
